onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CoyoteDork/Game of Thrones Characters revision guide
The Stark Family Eddard_Stark.png|Lord Eddard Stark, known informally as Ned Stark, is the ruler of Winterfell and House Stark, leaders of the North. Catelyn Stark.png|Lady Catelyn Stark, née Tully, is the wife of Eddard Stark. Robb Stark.png|'Robb Stark' is the eldest child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, making him the heir to Winterfell. Sansa Stark.png|'Sansa Stark' is the eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. She intends to marry Joffrey Baratheon, the King's son. Arya Stark.png|'Arya Stark' is the third child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. She is a massive tomboy who wants to be a warrior instead of getting married. Bran Stark.png|'Bran Stark' is the fourth child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. His life drastically changes when he is pushed from a tower by the Queen and her brother. Rickon Stark.png|'Rickon Stark' is the youngest child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. He doesn't do much. Jon Snow.png|'Jon Snow' is the bastard child of Eddard Stark. Shunned by Catelyn for not being her son, Jon joins the Nights Watch, a group of men who guard the Wall, a giant wall of ice that separates the country. Theon Greyjoy.png|'Theon Greyjoy' is a servant of the Stark family. He was taken from his family as punishment after his father, Balon Greyjoy, rebelled against the King. The Baratheon/Lannister Family Robert Baratheon.png|King Robert Baratheon is the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. He and Eddard Stark are old friends who fought together to take the throne from the Mad King. Cersei Lannister.png|Queen Cersei Lannister is the wife of Robert Baratheon. She hates him with all her passion and her kids are the only thing that keep her going. Joffrey Baratheon.png|Prince Joffrey Baratheon is the eldest son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. He's a cunt. Myrcella Baratheon.png|Princess Myrcella Baratheon is the middle child of Robert and Cersei. She doesn't do much. Tommen Baratheon.png|Prince Tommen Baratheon is the youngest child of Robert and Cersei. He doesn't do much. Jaime Lannister.png|Ser Jaime Lannister is Cersei's twin brother and a member of the King's Guard. He's famously known as the "King slayer" because he killed the Mad King. Tyrion Lannister.png|'Tyrion Lannister' is the younger brother of Cersei and Jaime. He is hated by his sister as she feels he is guilty for the death of their mother (she died giving birth to him). Renly Baratheon.png|'Renly Baratheon' is the youngest brother of Robert Baratheon. He is gay. The Targaryen Family/Dany's Crew Daenerys Targaryen.png|'Daenerys Targaryen' is the daughter of the Mad King. When she was a baby, her entire family was slain by the Lannisters, Baratheons and Starks, but she managed to escape with her brother. Viserys Targaryen.png|'Viserys Targaryen' is the brother of Daenerys. He believes he is the rightful king of Westeros and wants to raise an army in order to take the throne. Jorah Mormont.png|'Jorah Mormont' is a man who was sent to spy on Daenerys and Viserys by the king, but after developing feelings for the former, he decided to swear allegiance to her. Drogo.png|Khal Drogo is the leader of a group of tribesmen known as the Dorthaki. He agrees to marry Daenerys and give Viserys an army in return. Others Petyr Baelish.png|Lord Petyr Baelish, more commonly known as Littlefinger, is the childhood friend of Catelyn Stark and he has been in love with her his whole life - its become obsession. He is a selfish man who only acts to benefit himself, not others. Sandor Clegane.png|'Sandor Clegane', more commonly known as The Hound, is Joffrey's personal bodyguard. When he was a child, his brother held his face into flames, severely burning him. He has had a massive fear of fire ever since. Season 2 Additions Bronn.png|'Bronn' Davos.png|'Davos Seaworth' Jeor Mormont.png|'Jeor Mormont' Margaery Tyrell.png|'Margaery Tyrell' Melisandre.png|'Melisandre' Samwell Tarly.png|'Samwell Tarly' Shae.png|'Shae' Stannis Baratheon.png|'Stannis Baratheon' Tywin Lannister.png|'Tywin Lannister' Varys.png|'Varys' Season 3 Additions Gendry.png|'Gendry' Talisa Stark.png|'Talisa Stark' Ygritte.png|'Ygritte' Season 4 Additions Brienne Tarth.png|'Brienne Tarth' Gilly.png|'Gilly' Ramsay Snow.png|'Ramsay Snow' Tormund.png|'Tormund' Season 5 Additions Daario Naharis.png|'Daario Naharis' Jaqen H'ghar.png|'Jaqen H'ghar' Missandei.png|'Missandei' Category:Blog posts